


a simple sort of joy

by gaylock, gaysandcrime



Series: The Promise of Luna Lovegood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Luna Lovegood loves rain, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Pluviophile, Post-War, Rain, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandcrime/pseuds/gaysandcrime
Summary: Pluviophile: a lover of rain, someone who finds joy and peace of mind on a rainy day





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Mara, who is more like Luna than anyone I know, and who also adores the rain.

After her mother's death, Luna felt she should find joy in the small things the world has to offer. In things like the smell of autumn, the sound of crickets, the taste of sunset and sunrise. So from then on she never once carried an umbrella, no matter how wet the weather. In fact, she took to wearing her favourite pair of bright red wellington boots everywhere she went. Just in case.

And where other people would rush inside once it started raining, Luna would always find her way to an open patch of land, to dance or sit or lay down. Sometimes she would feel, drops and wetness and the cold kiss of nature upon her skin (it always felt like the gentle brush of her mother's spirit saying hello). Sometimes she would taste, that smooth and indescribable taste that all water has, but somehow sweeter for being from the sky (she thought sometimes it tasted like stars). Sometimes all she did was listen, sitting beneath a tree or at a window, hearing the pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground gently (it sounded like a song, a heartbeat, the fluttering of a butterfly's wings). But most of the time, Luna would sit there and she would remember.

Rain was good for remembering.

* * *

 

Luna sat on her special rock by the creek, and closed her eyes. Her cardigan was soaked through, and her red wellington boots were resting in a puddle.

"Luna! Come back inside!"

She opened her eyes and glanced up at her father. He stood, resplendent in canary yellow robes, framed in the doorway of their home. She smiled and waved. 

"I'll be in when the rain is gone!" she called back, her eyes once again shut and her palms turned up towards the sky where they rested on her knees, collecting water and letting it trickle down like tiny fountains. 

Xenophilius Lovegood shook his head and closed the front door, smiling fondly at his daughter. He watched from the window as she stood from the rock and lifted her arms above her head. 

With her face upturned and her arms spread wide, Luna let out a shout of joy into the stormy, wet air above. 

She could feel the earth soaking up the rain, hear the creek filling up steadily. _It's a new beginning_ , she thought, as the rain washed the past months away, taking the bloodshed and the pain with it. 

 _The war is over, and it's time to start again_. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Luna is precious and red wellies are the best wellies.


End file.
